


Open Up My Eager Eyes

by heavydeviantkinkster



Series: BruDick AU Where All the Titles are Early 2000's Pop Lyrics [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Burping, Chubby Bruce Wayne, Comfort, Fat Talk, Humiliation, Insecurity, M/M, Masturbation, Not Incest, Stuffing, Teasing, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Denial, Weight Gain Reassurance, each chapter with more detailed warnings, fat kink, light in the first chapter but more in the next one, no descriptions of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavydeviantkinkster/pseuds/heavydeviantkinkster
Summary: Dick comes back from an undercover assignment at Spyral to find Bruce significantly heavier than before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains Weight Gain kink. Please do not read if this disturbs you.
> 
> Hey y'all! I've rewritten this story about fifteen times now, and I finally have a spot to post it! This entire story takes place in my Bru/Dick alternate timeline, which I should probably upload as well. Basically, I wanted a version of Bruce that was softer, having had Dick's influence in his life from childhood. In summary, the age difference between them is about two years, and they've known each other for a long, long time. Dick was raised by Aunt Harriet (because really, she's never present in anyone's stuff anymore and I love how oblivious she is in the old TV show). Bruce and Dick have been together since midway through high school. I love the father/son (non-romantic, thank you very much) relationship that they have, but I really enjoy exploring the differences in Bruce had he known Dick as a child and grown up with him.

Bruce squinted through the darkness, trying to make out a face; as if he didn’t know who was straddling his hips. There were hands roving over his bare skin, and Bruce instinctively sucked in his stomach when they lingered there. It was pointless, of course, because he’d put on too much weight to hide. There was laughter from above him. 

“Would you look at that?” Dick leaned close to him, one hand planted to the side of his head for balance, the other trailing down his cheek to his new double chin. Bruce felt a rush of shame at the way Dick looked at him, clearly cataloging all the differences. Dick spoke again, words accompanied by a smirk, “you must have missed me. No wonder you retired, you must have put on a good 50 pounds.”

Bruce tried to shove him away. “46 pounds. Get off of me, Dick, I’m not in the mood.” 

Dick allowed himself to be shoved to the mattress, but then he was reaching out again, eyes softer and full of affection. “Bruce. Stop, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. No more teasing.” He brushed a finger along Bruce’s lips. “I missed you, just let me look at you.”

“It's not like I’m much to look at anymore.”

Dick paused, face unreadable, then placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “Bruce, I love you, you know I do. You know when I’m lying. So trust me when I tell you I love your body more now than ever before.”

He watched the war on Bruce’s face, the desire to shut him down and protect his own feelings fighting the knowledge that Dick was telling the truth. “Why?”

“I’m just so turned on by this, B. You’re gorgeous, you’ve always been gorgeous, but now? I can barely breathe looking at you, and I certainly can’t keep my hands off you.” Dick resumed his exploration slowly, kissing down the center of Bruce’s chest until he reached his soft stomach. He paused there, pupils blown wide and chest heaving. 

Bruce shifted, possibly to turn himself away again, and then Dick’s hands were on his hips, dragging the older man on top of himself in desperation. Dick moaned aloud. “Fuck, Bruce, you’re so fucking heavy.” He smashed his lips against Bruce’s, arching his back so the older man could feel his arousal. “Don’t look away like it’s a bad thing. I love it, love how much you weigh down on me.” Dick knew the moment Bruce had cracked, felt the way his strong, calloused hands slid from his hips to his thighs, stripping him of his trousers, throwing his navy boxers against the far wall. And Dick relinquished control, allowing something primal and animalistic to take over. 

Dick waited until Bruce was half asleep afterwards to resume his investigation, the older man satisfied and complacent enough to let it happen. He traced Bruce’s softened cheekbones and jaw with his fingertips, lingering long enough to brush a kiss to Bruce’s lips. Bruce watched him with cautious eyes, not uncomfortable enough to pull back but still wary of being hurt, watching for any hint of a negative reaction to his changed form. Dick was determined to prove his own attraction, to help Bruce regain his self-confidence until he could have some fun with it. 

Yet Bruce pulled back again the moment his attention slipped downwards. He tensed, eyes steely. Dick grabbed his hands before he could cover himself. 

“Please, Bruce, let me see you. I promise I’m not going to hurt you. Don’t you trust me?”

A scoff, offended. “Of course I trust you.”

Dick smiled earnestly, “then let me show you how much I love you.”

Bruce sighed. “I know you love me. It’s my body that’s the problem.”

“Bruce, listen to me when I tell you that this is the opposite of a problem. I’m 100% into this.”

He saw the gears turning in Bruce’s head, watched him come to the realization. “You’ve never spoken of being attracted to anything like this.”

Dick just laughed. “Hey, World’s Greatest Detective. You never noticed how much I like to have you on top of me? The way my eyes linger when you eat too much, or how my hands are drawn to your stomach by your fullness after a meal?”

“Of course I noticed. But there’s a big difference between you enjoying to watch me eat and you being turned on by me gaining fifty pounds.”

Dick interlocked their fingers together. “I know,” he said. “I never would have forced you to gain weight for me, but now?” He grabbed at the extra flesh hard enough to leave imprints of his fingers, “I’m glad it happened. Nothing turns me on faster than being held down by someone who’s heavier than me,” he kissed Bruce’s hands, left, then right, “Or feeling someone eat until they can’t anymore. And Lord knows I’m not going to get much done around the house for the foreseeable future. You’re so goddamn attractive that I won’t be able to focus on anything else.”

Finally, Dick slipped his hands free, and Bruce didn’t try to stop him from feeling his way down. Dick left a trail of worshipful kisses along his chest, until he reached Bruce’s stomach. He mapped that out with his hands, pressing lightly on the muscle hidden with fat with his eyes closed like he was memorizing the body beneath his. 

“Fuck, Bruce, the feel of you. I’m going to lose my mind. You’re so fucking gorgeous, you know that?”

He felt a hand run through his hair, and he looked up. The expression on Bruce’s face was an unusually vulnerable one.

Dick paused his exploration reluctantly with one final rub of his stomach, resuming his earlier position sprawled over Bruce. He cupped Bruce’s face with one hand, kissing his rounder cheeks and softened jawline. “I wish I was here to watch you gain the weight. I can’t imagine how much you had to eat to get yourself to this position this quickly. I could have been fucking you after every meal, and you could have fallen asleep to me whispering about how sexy I find your body every night.”

“Much better than how I’ve been spending nights recently,” Bruce muttered. 

Dick chuckled and kissed him deeply. “You should have called me, B.”

“You were working,” Bruce defended, but he embraced Dick all the same. 

Dick kissed him again, melting closer. “I love you,” he whispered. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Bruce nudged him off so they could be on their sides, still hugging him close. But there was a bit of stiffness remaining even then. After a few minutes of silence, he asked, “So, what would you do if I said I wanted to lose all this weight.” 

“I’d help you, of course.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow, not that Dick could see it in the darkness. “Even though you want me fatter.”

Dick sighed. “I want to help you. I know this is hard for you; you don’t like feeling out of control. But I’m here now. I would never do anything to hurt you, B. If you want to lose weight, I’ll be there every step of the way.”

“I don’t think I can, Dick. I already tried. While you were gone, I tried to lose it. But all I can do is slow it down as much as possible.”

“I love you.” It was an assurance, one Bruce needed to hear again and again, one he didn’t shy away from providing at every opportunity. “I love you and I love your body, and I think you’re just as handsome as you were before I left. I’m here and I’m going to help you get to a point where you’re happy with yourself, if that’s what you want.”

“What do you want, Dick?” Bruce nudged at his side before Dick could start up with his kind words. “What do you want from my body? I don’t you to censor yourself for my benefit. Tell me what you’re fantasizing about.”

“I want you to do whatever is going to make you the happiest.” Sensing Bruce’s dissatisfaction with his answer, he continued slowly, “it’s true that- that I would enjoy getting to have some fun with you like this. I love it, I love feeling how much bigger than me you are, love the way you’re soft and so strong still. I love the way you weigh me down when you’re on top of me, it makes me feel safe. I love having more of you. More to love, yeah?” He was getting carried away, but Bruce nodded against him, encouraging him to continue.

“I want to see you struggle into your old clothes. I want to see you out of breath. I want to see you unable to hold yourself still, not strong enough to haul your own bulk around. I want to see you eat until you’re too stuffed to walk, and I want to carry you to bed and rub your groaning stomach with one hand and jerk off with the other. I want to fuck you while you’re already full and feel your stomach bulging further with me inside of you. I want to watch while you check your weight, and see you completely ashamed - mortified. I’ll kiss you, even as I tease and mock and humiliate you, until you cum all over yourself.”

A desperate kiss, and he continued. “More than anything, I want you to hold me while your fat stomach pins me down to the bed and fuck me until I’m screaming your name, every. Single. Night.”

Dick stopped, breathless, and already turned on again. Bruce had shifted to be on top while he was speaking, and the traitorous thrill of being pinned by Bruce’s weight sparked the heat that coiled low in his belly. “Fuck”, he whispered before he could stop himself.

Bruce stared down at him, somewhere between amused and aroused himself. He allowed Dick to suck in a few desperate breaths before he allowed his full weight to drop onto the younger man. Dick moaned aloud, cock coming to life, and then Bruce was rolling off of him. Dick lurched towards him, reaching out as if to pull him closer again, but Bruce suddenly looked completely amused. 

“I wasn’t expecting that.”

Dick just let out an inquisitive whine, one hand wandering down to relieve himself. 

Bruce half-laughed. “I don’t have the energy for another round, Dick. Why don’t you take this as an opportunity to display how much you like all this extra weight I’m carrying around.”

“Just watch,” Dick assured him, smirking. Bruce wanted a show, and Dick always loved to perform.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the suggestion of one of you, this chapter is Bruce trying on the batsuit.
> 
> This chapter contains:  
> Weight Gain  
> Outgrowing Clothes

Dick woke up to silent darkness. Immediately, he picked up on the lack of breathing and mostly faded warmth from his right. He let out a little whine out dismay, half-rolling onto Bruce’s spot in his mostly asleep state. It wasn’t uncommon for him to slip away during the night, even after patrol had already finished. The times Dick had gone looking for him revealed he most often went down to the Cave to make note of some new development on a case. However, he had been staying closer since retiring Batman (and his nightly patrol). He rarely crept down from their room, and returned quickly. The firm roundness of his belly after such excursions suggested midnight snacks in the kitchen, and he was comfortable and stuffed enough that he pressed close so Dick could rub his stomach. While he had become more secure in his own skin thanks to Dick’s constant reassurances, he rarely requested any type of physical contact, especially anything that highlighted his recent weight gain. Dick didn’t want to miss the soft, contented moans he would earn for rubbing Bruce’s full belly, and he struggled to keep his eyes open while he waited for Bruce to return. 

After nearly a full half hour, Dick heard soft footsteps coming up the stairs. Bruce slunk into the room and closed the door with a soft click. He crept towards the bed as paused as he clearly took in Dick’s awake state. Bruce hummed a little in displeasure and nudged Dick’s shoulder. 

“Dick, you need to move over,” he murmured. 

Dick did as requested, scooching closer to his own side of the bed to allow Bruce to actually lay down; which he did, but he faced the wall, leaving his back to Dick. Bereft of his expected cuddles, Dick sniffed loudly and threw an arm over Bruce’s side, snuggling up close. He stroked lightly over Bruce’s chest, mapping out the familiar scars with his fingertips, before slipping his hand lower. The soft padding was still something Dick was getting used to, something new to explore. An undeniable thrill went through him every time he pressed a hand to Bruce’s stomach, especially when it was tight with the amount of food he’d consumed. But Bruce was nearly empty; hours had passed since they’d eaten dinner together, and his belly was soft. Clearly, Bruce hadn’t gone for his typical snack. It was entirely possible he’d gone to check up on a case he was working on in the cave, and that was what Dick suspected from the coolness of his skin. Except Bruce stiffened, and after a few moments of tense silence, he guided Dick’s focus back to his chest. Undeterred and a little concerned, Dick tried to grab at his love handles, only to have Bruce shove his hand away completely. 

Barely awake and extremely displeased, Dick ran one of his feet down Bruce’s calf. “Wha’s wrong, B? You’re upset.”

“I want to go to sleep, and you keep fondling me.” Bruce huffed, then flopped over to look at Dick. “If I spoon you, will you let me get some rest?”

“Yeah,” Dick sighed, unconvinced but swayed by the promise of physical contact. 

When he woke up the next morning, Bruce was gone again, with a short text explaining he was needed at Wayne Enterprises, which was bullshit. The place was neatly operated by Tim at his point, and yet Bruce stayed gone until late in the afternoon. He didn’t seem to appreciate Dick’s attempt to climb him like a tree immediately upon walking in the door. He wasn’t won over by Dick’s offer to suck him off before dinner, complete with the lingerie set that usually had him stripping on the spot. He retreated to the library while Dick prepared dinner rather than sitting with him as usual. Needless to say, Dick was extremely concerned. To ease his worries - and slightly avenge himself - he made far more than needed for two people. 

“You’re going to make me even fatter,” Bruce warned, even as he plowed through his third full plate. Dick responded by passing him more mashed potatoes. 

“I like you like this,” Dick assured him while they ate dessert (Bruce with significantly more difficulty than Dick). “I want to see you heavy and stuffed.” And Bruce nodded, but he still pulled away when Dick went to hug him. Still walked upstairs by himself, even when the movements made him grunt in discomfort. 

So after they’d both finished and gone up to the bedroom, Dick approached the right side of the bed, fighting off how turned on he was with Bruce stuffed more than he’d ever been before. Carefully, he perched on the edge, and Bruce sat up to look him in the eyes with only a hint of wariness. The blankets were bunched around him, hiding a significant portion of his bloated stomach from view, and Dick realized suddenly that it was purposeful. He crawled closer carefully, giving Bruce the opportunity to stop him. The kiss Dick pressed to his lips had him melting closer, and his hands tangled with Dick’s in between them. 

“Tell me what’s wrong,” Dick requested. Let me help. “What made you so self-conscious all of a sudden?”

“It’s something stupid,” Bruce ground out. He tugged Dick close, relaxing into the arms that immediately encircled him. “You worry too much.”

“Not stupid,” Dick protested, curling against his side. “You’re upset. I’m going to stay worried until you tell me, Bruce. It’s been enough for me to be here telling you how good you look, how much I love your new body. What changed?”

Bruce kissed him again, pressing their foreheads together briefly. Then he stood, dug around in his dresser, and pulled on his dark blue bathrobe. Dick watched with his head cocked, and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet when Bruce held out a hand. He kept their fingers interlocked as he led out of the room, down the stairs, and to the study that hid the entrance to the batcave. Dick shivered a bit in his boxers and the t-shirt, courtesy of Bruce outgrowing his old workout clothes, and used it as an excuse to step closer as they descended the familiar stone stairway. The cave opened up before them, and Bruce didn’t falter in his movements. He walked straight to the computer and wound back the security tapes to the night before. 

The pair watched as the tiny Bruce on screen opened the case containing the batsuit and tried to put it on. The Kevlar wasn’t forgiving, Dick knew as much. They saw him struggle with the pants for a few minutes before allowing them to drop to the floor - he couldn’t get them up over his ass, and the suit was clearly clinging to his thighs uncomfortably. The top went on better at first, though it was obviously tight around his arms and chest. Then it came time to shift the Kevlar over his stomach. It went on, barely, and his gut poked out several inches. Finally, he gave up, leaning against a desk with his head leaning on one hand in a state of disarray. 

Bruce reached out and paused the security footage, and Dick forced his eyes away from the screen. He knew what he must look like, eyes dilated, cheeks flushed. Bruce shifted nervously, glancing up finally to see Dick breathing through his own arousal. He didn’t protest when Dick clambered onto his lap, straddling his thighs. He was rewarded with a kiss to his neck and hands that crept up under his shirt. Gentle praising followed. 

“Mmm, Bruce. Why are you so worried about fitting in your old suit? You don’t need it anymore. You’re so gorgeous now, as much as you were before. Moreso.” Dick grabbed two handfuls of Bruce’s gut from the bottom as he bit gently, just to the side of Bruce’s lips. “You’re driving me wild. I don’t give a damn whether you fit in that thing. I want you like this, always. Nice and full for me.”

Indeed, Bruce was stuffed to the brim. His gut took up a fair portion of his lap, and Dick’s position put him right against it. He grunted a bit when Dick’s hips rolled forwards, but the sensation of Dick’s hardness against his bloated stomach was more of a turn on than expected. He let out a rather embarrassing squeak when Dick rose, leading away from the computer with an expectant look in his eyes. Follow me. 

Bruce did follow, even when he realized Dick was leading him towards the suit. He gathered it up in his arms and turned back to face Bruce, offering it silently. 

“What do you want from me, Dick?” Bruce bit back a curse as his partner slid the bathrobe from his shoulders discarding it in a heap on the stone floor. 

Dick leaned close, breathing the words against Bruce’s lips. “I want you to try the suit on for me.”

Bruce gazed at the pieces of armor in his arms, then looked back up to Dick. “We already know it won’t fit.”

“I know.” Dick stepped back, perched on the swiveling stool pulled against a wall. He shoved his boxers down, revealing his rising cock before wrapping a hand around it. “I want to watch you try it, B. And you’ll watch me, and you’ll never forget how sexy I find your body. You’ll never doubt yourself again.”

The cave was quiet as Bruce spread the costume out on a table. 

“What first?”

“Pants,” Dick said. 

Bruce tried them the same was as he had the night before. However, it was more difficult to focus on hating his own body when Dick was making such sweet noises a few feet away. Noises that were a reaction to the new weight on Bruce’s frame. He tugged the pants on as far as they would go, wincing at the way they restricted his movement. After feasting his eyes for a few long moments, Dick stepped forward to help him with the shirt. The low moan that came from his throat upon attempting to pull it on made Bruce’s head spin. Dick tossed the belt over one shoulder while he pleasured himself with one hand and helped Bruce with the other. 

When it came time to connect everything, Bruce ran into another issue. Rather than being empty, he was round and tight. Sucking in his stomach made almost no difference. He forced the pants up higher, enough to zip closed, though the zipped fabric put horrible pressure on his gut. The top came down to meet the pants, barely. It hurt to breathe even shallowly, and Bruce gasped in pain when Dick cinched the belt around his waist. Everything was tight and painful. 

Dick circled Bruce once before collapsing back onto the stool, rhythm failing slightly. His movements became more erratic as Bruce struggled to take a step, only to grunt out loud when the armor dug into his already painfully stuffed gut. The low creak of the zipper caught Dick’s attention, as did the gaspy breaths from Bruce. The top of the suit made a few soft noises as stitches ripped along the seams. And then Bruce tried to breathe in deeply. 

The zipper snapped immediately, flying open to allow his new weight to surge forward. It was accompanied by the belt breaking in half. Bruce let out something between a groan and a gasp, embarrassed. But there was Dick, coming completely undone. He was moaning desperately, pumping and throwing his head back as he sobbed Bruce’s name aloud until he finally came. 

“Mmm, mmm shit B. Look at that, you completely burst out of that suit. So fucking hot. I want you so bad.”

“You have me. Is that really what you wanted to see?”

“Mhmm,” Dick confirmed. His eyes traced over Bruce’s curves appreciatively as he approached. 

Bruce half-turned, catching sight of his own appearance in the reflection of the case. The pants were stretched wide apart with his belly bulging outward between the two sides. His shirt was split along the sides. The black Kevlar framed his gut obscenely. It should have been humiliating. But Dick pulled him into an embrace, stroking his back with a quiet murmur of “gorgeous”, and Bruce couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Dick pulled back after a final, soft kiss. "Let's go back upstairs." And they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment (anonymously if it helps) with any ideas or fantasies you have! I won't always fill prompts but I love inspiration. Bonus points if I'm into it too


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> Weight Gain  
> Slight Voyeurism  
> Stuffing

The quiet in the batcave was unnerving; Dick rarely went down without Bruce there too, they always suited up together or worked on cases in close proximity. Bruce was the one who sometimes sat there alone, brooding as The Bat until Dick came down to remind him of far more pleasant things upstairs. But Dick’s purpose spurred him onward through the oppressive dimness and solitude to the computer. Bruce was absent for once, on a trip to the tailors in an attempt to resize his entire wardrobe. One he’d insisted Dick remain home for, though Dick was uncertain whether it was due to embarrassment or concern at his inability to disguise his attraction to Bruce’s softer form.

The computer awoke silently, and Dick flipped through to security footage of the cave. It wasn’t film of Batman getting ready that interested him; no, he’d already feasted his eyes on Bruce in the suit. But the footage of him returning from patrol, undressing, and snacking while working on one case or another, that was promising. Dick skimmed the mouse over the first few weeks of footage from after he’d gone undercover, and was surprised to see the slightest loss of muscle definition from early on. Bruce clearly hadn’t wasted much time, if he’d started gaining immediately after Dick’s departure.

The changes weren’t so noticeable at first. Even as a soft layer of padding grew over Bruce’s muscles, it was still clear he was in better shape than most. But then Dick found a clip from two months into his absence. Bruce was more than grazing, his stomach round and packed. And his attention wasn’t focused on a screen, but on the food, desperately trying to relieve the pressure in his gut with one hand even as he kept gorging himself. He didn’t stop until there was nothing left in sight, and then he shifted stiffly, moving his legs to either side of the chair to let his stomach expand into the open space. Bruce cradled his own gut with both arms, exhaling sharply, and Dick watched in rapt attention. The same scene was nearly replicated just a few nights later, and then again and again, until it was every night. 

Dick swore as he pressed his legs together tighter, providing some friction as his arousal caused his cock to twitch. Watching the security footage didn’t feel wrong, but jerking off to them without Bruce’s knowledge definitely did. A little whimper, and Dick found a better position to watch. 

Out of curiosity, he perused a few clips of Bruce before patrol, and sucked in a shaky breath at the soft frame in view. Bruce was definitely slipping past “in shape”, veering straight towards chubby. Not even his height could hide it. His stomach hung over the waistband of his pants. His musculature, no longer visible, now served to make him look bigger, and though he was able to move in the suit, it was clear he was less comfortable than before. 

The four month mark was where Batman had officially retired, most likely due to the suit no longer being able to reduce the weight gain. Batman went out on a high, and then the suit was hung up in the cave. Bruce tried it on every night, intermingled with his time working on some remaining cases with help from the younger bats, and Dick scoured the footage for every occasion. He didn’t mean to see the way Bruce sucked in his stomach self-consciously or worriedly examined his reflection, especially as it became harder for him to put on, but the guilt and empathetic concern was reflexive. Quietly, he paused the footage. Bruce's self-loathing hurt, especially when he considered it was probably in fear of how Dick would react. Dick turned the computer off and trudged towards the stairs, brooding in a way that suited Bruce much better. 

The front door swung shut as Dick was exiting the study. His pulse quickened as he picked up the pace, darting through the halls to the staircase leading up to the master bedroom with one goal in mind; make Bruce feel loved. Bruce turned towards Dick’s footsteps as he entered the room. There was that sneaking vulnerability on his face again, though he tried to smooth it over as Dick swept him into a hug. 

“How was your trip to the tailors? I missed you.”

“Fine,” Bruce grunted. He smiled a bit when Dick kissed the corner of his lips, though it faded quickly.

“You should have let me come,” Dick huffed, sliding his hands to Bruce’s hips and edging back just enough to look Bruce in the eyes.

“Do you think you could have sat through that entire appointment without touching me or showing a hint of arousal?” He stepped backwards obediently when Dick guided him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Probably not,” Dick admitted as he straddled Bruce’s hips. “Lord knows I can’t keep my hands off of your body right now. But I was lonely.”

There it was. Bruce entire attitude shifted as he cupped Dick’s cheek with a smirk. “Let me make it up to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down! I meant to make this one far more sexual, but some angst slipped in, whoops :P Coming up next is humiliation! I have two chapters in the works, and I'm going to publish them both at once. The first will be gentle teasing, the second will be more intense humiliation to the point of mockery (all consensual, no worries). I figure this way, people who only like one or the other can pick which one they want, and everyone else gets double the content

**Author's Note:**

> That's my first upload! If you have any ideas, feel free to check my bio for the list of things I'm into and suggest prompts. Not a guarantee that I'll write it, but I always love new ideas.


End file.
